Severus Snape's Worst Memory Continues
by IanB
Summary: What would Harry have seen if Snape hadn't pulled him out of the pensieve?


"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants," yelled James loudly, "C'mon, any takers." He twirled Snape rightside up, and then upside down as he said this. Sirius was doubled up, laughing uncontrollably. Remus stared into his book, trying to be nice and not laugh. Peter looked around to see what everyone else was doing, and, following their lead, just stared forwards, wondering what James would do. "Evans isn't here to save you now, Snivellus," snarled James angrily. "James, c'mon man, lay off," said Remus hopefully. "No way Moony, he's not getting off easy this time," replied James. Meanwhile Snape was yelling angrily as he twirled around in the air, trying to get someone to help him. James just laughed, and Sirius laughed even harder. "Pro-prong-prongs," Sirius gasped between laughs, "Dude, this is hilarious." "Thats nothing, watch this," was James' acknowledgement. He pointed his wand towards the Whomping Willow, and Snapes flailing figure zoomed towards it. Snape slammed into the tree with a sickening smash. Even more sickening was what the tree then did to Snape. One of its branches hit him from underneath, shooting him up into the air. Another one came from the side, hitting the crumpled figure of Snape like a baseball. Snape went flying through the air, obviously unconscious. Most of the people were watching worriedly, hoping he was okay. Sirius was no longer laughing, nor was James. Remus was now looking up from his book, watching Snape fly through the air intently. Snape's motionless body landed in the lake, and was shot out again, presumably by the giant squid. If it was an animated cartoon, it would have been hilarious, but it wasn't, Snape could be really hurt, yet James and Sirius showed no concern for him.  
  
"Get up, you sissy," yelled Sirius, the lone voice in the crowd. Predictably, James backed him up, "Ya, get off the ground wimp!" However, no one laughed this time. They were all worried about Snape's well-being, and a couple people even rushed off to gather various teachers, and Madam Pompfrey. Madam Pompfrey arrived on the scene first. "How dare you assualt a fellow student," she scolded the Marauders, "I saw the whole thing as I was walking out here. It's lucky Ms. Evans here was able to come get me in time." Lily was walking behind Pompfrey, looking daggers at James and Sirius. "It wasn't all of them, Madam Pompfrey," said Lily, "Just Humongeous Bighead here, and his sidekick." But Pompfrey was already rushing towards Snape. "Dear, dear," she muttered, "He must've broken half the bones in his body." Only then did the magnitude of what James had done really hit him. "Half the bones," he exclaimed, "I was just joking around! Holy crap! I really screwed him up." "Shoot, man," said Sirius, shaking his head, "That ain't right. You should apologize." But James recovered quick;y, "Well, it's his own fault, if he wouldn't have called Evans a you-know-what." Lily cut in, "You know that has nothing to do with it, you just go out of you're way to cause trouble for him! I wouldn't be surprised if you were expelled." "No," said James, his eyes widening, "They can't expell us." "Us," asked Sirius, "Whoa, this was all you bud, don't drag me into this." "No, you won't be expelled," sighed Dumbledore, coming up behind them, "But you will serve detention for the rest of the year, and you will be forced to write a written apology to Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter. And you should try to keep your voices down, I imagine half the school heard your conversation."  
  
Madam Pompfrey had already taken Snape back up to the school, presumably to heal him. James was assigned homework with the potions teacher, Professor Seward, for the rest of the year. Sirius, Remus, and Peter didn't have to serve any detentions, since they hadn't done anything. Also, James had been forced to write an apology to Snape, even though Snape couldn't remember most of the events after he hit the tree due to a severe concussion. His first draft had read, "Dear Snivellus, hope your fat nose is feeling better. Hopefully, that tree knocked some of the grease out of you though! Your enemy, James." Of course, Dumbledore had proof-read the apology, and not accepted this copy. Snape recovered easily, thanks to Madam Pompfrey's help, but he still would hold a grudge against James. When he received James' apology note, he set fire to it with his wand without even reading it. James' attitude towards Snape didn't change any either. He still hated him until the day he died. 


End file.
